I really like you
by Haruka.Stone
Summary: Qué pasa cuando la joven meister comienza a tener cosquilleos por el shinigami? Serán correspondidos? por que Blair insiste en que se lo confiese? mi primer trabajo en fanfiction, no sean muy crueles
1. A paso lento

I really like you

Qué pasa cuando la joven meister comienza a tener cosquilleos por el shinigami? Serán correspondidos? por que Blair insiste en que se lo confiese? mi primer trabajo en fanfiction, no sean muy crueles

1.- A paso lento

-¡maka-chan!-le grito Blair desde la cocina .Había estado leyendo el mismo párrafo del libro todo este tiempo; suspiro mientras le daba vueltas al mismo asunto. Estaba distraída en clases, en las misiones, incluso haciendo lo que más le gustaba la invadían las dudas.

¿En que pensaba Maka Albarn?

En Death the kid, la razón de sus noches de insomnio el que con solo unas palabras dulces le sacaba una sonrisa igual de acaramelada. Era gracioso que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes porque su cariño se limitaba a lo parecidos que eran: igual de perfeccionistas, con la necesidad de saber más para las clases y con una determinación insuperable

…

¿Ella pensaba todo eso de el? se sonrojo ante la mínima idea de que tal vez el sintiera lo mismo. Claro que las posibilidades eran pocas ya que al estar rodeado de Patty y Liz fijarse en ella sería algo tonto.

Pero últimamente se habían acercado más. Se quedaban en la biblioteca hasta tarde, hablando sobre libros y la escuela; inclusive de vez en cuando en días fríos salían por un buen café, teniendo gustos casi iguales pedían el mismo café entre risas. Una vez justamente saliendo del lugar la lluvia comenzó a caer y se refugiaron en un pequeño paradero con techo

Supongo que no traes paraguas ¿ o sí ?- sonrió Kid con ironía secándose los mechones que las gotas habían alcanzado (sin dejarlo asimétrico , claro está )

Bah, mi fe ciega en el hombre del clima se perdió esta tarde – bufo molesta la chica desasiéndose las coletas para exprimirse el cabello. Kid la miro como si fuera un fantasma -¿Qué te pasa? ¿estoy algo mojada?

Aparte de eso – señaló su cabeza aun con expresión de horror – usted… esta… ¡ASIMETRICA! – grito como poseído y se tiro al suelo sin importarle lo mojado que estaba.

¿Usted puede arreglarlo no? – lo consoló mientras levantaba el levantaba la cabeza , aliviado y feliz como un niño con un juguete nuevo

Por supuesto – de su chaqueta saco 2 ligas y se propuso a realizar la difícil tarea que se le había encomendado.

Cuando acabo la lluvia se había aplacado poco a poco y Maka suspiro aliviada. Kid se dedico una sonrisa a sí mismo y antes de que Maka se diera cuenta tenía sus manos en sus mejillas, apretándolas

¿Maka? – le pregunto casi en un susurro , decayendo levemente

¿Pasa algo Kiddo-kun? – el tono de preocupación en su voz era notorio

Yep – le dio una sonrisa retorcida encantadora – es usted completamente simétrica – hizo énfasis en la última parte.

Oh vamos chico, no puede estar pensando en eso en este momento – ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacer otro comentario sarcástico cuando sintió los labios de kid chocando con los suyos. No sabía a ciencia cierta por que lo había hecho pero se quedo ahí, congelada como si fuera nieve. Cuando había recuperado el aliento kid le desvió la mirada y alejándose le grito :

¡Mañana también comprobare su simetría! – casi dando saltos de alegría , Maka lo perdió de vista

Siendo sincera, ella se había quedado pensando en ello toda la tarde y parte de la noche

¿Que sentía por el shinigami?

-¡Maka! – Le grito Soul tocando la puerta de su habitación como si fuera a tirarla - ¡No me interesa si se murió otro en tu libro, debes cenar! – El no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba

Dando bocanadas de aire, salió y le estrello un chop en la cara

¡¿Y eso porque fue?! – le grito sobándose la cabeza

Por ver a Blair mientras cocina – le respondió fría


	2. cuando la simetria no lo es todo

Aunque la chica de las coletas no lo creyera, Death the kid tenía sus propios problemas. El vivía para la simetría, para poner un orden en todo y darle una belleza solo admirable para él; justamente esa noche había logrado que las cejas de Liz fueran perfectamente iguales a ambos lados. Liz ya se había tapado los oídos para no escuchar su grito de victoria… pero kid ni se inmuto por ello

Hey, kid ¿te pasa algo? – el shinigami murmuro algo entre dientes y subió a su cuarto , lo cual preocupo aun mas a la mayor de las hermanas Thompson

En la habitación suspiro tanto que cualquiera creerían que estaba en una profunda depresión pero era todo lo contrario. Estaba feliz, y todo era por haber tomado el valor de besar a Maka después de más o menos 2 meses de planeación (que no sirvieron de mucho por que el plan se arruino o mejoro con la lluvia inesperada). La simetría era su amor claro, pero con tan solo recordar el dulce tacto de los labios de Maka la cabeza le daba vueltas y solo recordaba aquel rostro tan perfectamente alineado, en el esplendor de los estándares de simetría

Pero a veces se detenía a pensar si ella se sentía así. ¿Y si no lo hacía? "por mi padre, el amor es más complejo que esos libros juveniles "pensaba el chico asimétrico. No era una casualidad, se había pasado todos esos días en la biblioteca leyendo libros románticos, esperando encontrar una maldita respuesta a todo lo que sentía y pensaba. Y nada, ¿para qué carajos escriben romance si no se parece nada a la realidad?

Se arrojo a la cama sin importarle que se arrugara su traje. Bufo cuantas veces pudo hasta que recuerdos de los últimos días con ella le llegaron como polizontes a su cabeza.

"– ¿qué te pareció el libro que te recomendé? – le pregunto al día siguiente intentando dejar de lado la formalidad con la que se trataban entre ellos

Es muy lindo … bueno no exactamente eso – hizo una mueca al no saber explicarse – me encanta la historia sí , pero el hecho de que le metieran un triangulo amoroso le quita un poco el sabor a libro de aventura

Pensé en el eso – sonrió simétricamente tomando su ejemplar del primer libro de la saga – ¿pero notas como el símbolo es casi simétrico?

Al principio creí que se trataba de un pokemon – se rio no tan escandalosamente

Casi cerca … "

"– ¿usted a escuchado a gorillaz? – le pregunto ofreciéndole un audífono con una sonrisa, como haciéndolo parte de un secreto infantil

No es el tipo de música que prefiero – comento mientras maka bajaba la cabeza , al verla así el shinigami se corrigió – pero debe ser excelente si a ti te gusta

Tenlo por seguro, no te arrepentirás – se acerco a kid para tenderle el auricular, solo unos centímetros más y… bien, pasemos de largo el sonrojo encantador del niño. Esa tarde Maka Albarn y sus ojos Esmeralda brillaron más que nunca, cantando a coros la canción con el shinigami. No importaba lo desafinado que se oyeran, para kid fue mejor que cualquier solo de violín o piano.

My mama said to slow down  
you must make your own shoes  
Stop dancing to the music  
Of Gorillaz in a happy mood – tararearon cuando kid la llevaba a casa. Ese día descubrió que sus canciones favoritas eran las que ambos podían cantar … "

Kid , Patty y yo queremos hablar contigo – escucho la voz de Liz a través de la puerta

Soy un cerdo asimétrico, déjenme llorar un rato – suspiro con notable sarcasmo – me cortare las venas con una lechuga y moriré so… - antes de que sus lamentaciones acabaran Patty tiro la puerta de una patada, con una jirafa entre los brazos .Tenía una sonrisa psicópata pero irónicamente tranquilizante; algunos mechones rubios estaban pintados de rosa, a diferencia de Liz que tenía la cara cubierta de maquillaje mal colocado – primero que nada… ¿Qué demonios les paso en la cara? – grito como mujer gorda viendo cucarachas. Las limpio sin dejar de murmurar entre dientes lo imprudentes que eran y como arruinaban el mundo ideal lleno de simetría

\- sis quería que la pintara para verse bonita – confeso Patty mientras el shinigami regresaba a su cara de pocos amigos – pensamos que eso te animaría kiddo

Lo que ella quiere decir – la interrumpió su hermana con aun rastros de rímel negro en las mejillas – es que nos preocupa como estas

¿Maka-chan no te quiere? – pregunto la rubia de cabello corto con cara triste

¿Era tan evidente su amor por la meister de guadaña?

No es eso … - no quería que se enteraran antes de tiempo (antes de ser algo de Maka , mejor dicho ) – es solo que las ardillas arruinan la simetría del patio – la excusa era estúpida pero era lo mejor que se había ocurrido con la presión

Podrías ser más discreto con tu enamoramiento en vez de culpar a los animales peludos – se carcajeo Liz. Nunca creería que por ella misma correría el plan de conquista …


	3. Confusion

Era ahora o nunca …

Pero por que se complicaba tanto ? La tenia enfrente , leyendo un libro y de vez en cuando sus miradas rebotaban con un sonrojo . El no creía que después del beso la cosas fueran iguales y prefería no tocar el tema con ella . Al ver como sus coletas enmarcaban su rostro de manera desigual le fue aun mas difícil concentrar su mente en la lectura ; había leído el mismo párrafo 4 veces sin retener nada . Pensandolo bien , con la charla de la doctora Liz ( no certificada legalmente , agrego Patty a risas ) sobre como comprobar si solo era un flechazo no le resultaba convincente en ningún punto .

" – a ver repasemos el plan – el orgullo de la mayor de las Thompson se hinchaba con decir eso – Patty trae los muñecos

¡Si sis ! - con entusiasmo Patty trajo un conejo y un gatito negro , ambos de peluche . Kid no pudo reprimir una sonrisa por el parecido de Maka y el con ellos

Ahora si – con un gesto digno de un jefe de policía en las series Liz acomodo los juguetes de modo que el gato estaba encima de "maka pequeña " en una posición que cualquiera veria morbosa – para llegar a esto se necesita …

¡Comida ¡ - grito la otra interrumpiendo bruscamente – a una mujer se le conquista por el estomago ¿ verdad sis ?

Bueno si Patty pero primero debe llamar su atención

¿O kiddo probablemente morirar virgen? – rio Patty dándole de codazos al chico

Eso solo me baja la moral ... "

Se repitió que debía hacerlo rápido antes de que otra persona llegara . Se levanto de la silla y con el corazón latiéndole mas rápido de lo común le dirigio la mirada hasta que , con una sonrisa lo saludo

Kiddo-kun , el libro que me recomendó anoche esta aun mejor que el anterior – lo recordaba , después de una lucha mental con su orgullo marco al celular de su amiga y pasaron la mayor parte de la noche discutiendo sobre los triangulos amorosos ficticios y comida ( se les había acabo el tema de conversación , con eso concordaban )

Supongo que si – rio intentando disimular lo nervioso que estaba – este … yo me preguntaba

¿Si ? – las mejillas de Kid se sonrojaron butalmente al verla asi , tan dulce e inocente … sin repartir chop's en la cabeza de un chico

¿ quieresalirconmigo ? – lo dijo tan rápidamente que perdió el aire . Maka arqueo las cejas extrañada

Perdón , ¿puedes repetirlo mas lento y claro ? – pregunto rascándose la cabeza . Claro que sabia lo que había dicho pero necesitaba asegurarse a si misma de que no era una estúpida broma de Soul y Black*star

Yo … - este no era momento de caerse al suelo a rodar , sino de enfrentarla . Pero fijo su vista en la estantería mas cercana , comprobando su simetría

….

"ESTE NO ES MOMENTO DE PENSAR EN ESO " le grito una liz en su cabeza , definitivamente no iba a salir de esta si empezaba a alucinar

Maka … - la llamo como un supiro suave entre el viento de abril , conteniendo su sonrojo a la vista . Se acerco y tomando sus mejillas , disfrutando el contacto calido de su piel . Respirando con dificultad olio el aroma dulce como de menta que venia de ella , embriagándose con el . La chica de las coletas no se resistió pero al tenerlo tan cerca su mente comenzó a dar vueltas como loca

¿ este era otro tipo de locura ? En un punto si , pero de alguna manera retorcida era … diferente , como hundirse en el pozo de la desperanza pero saber que alguien te rescatara

Sonaba absurdo para alguien como ella , que le tenia un odio natural a los hombres después de ver como su padre engañaba a su madre , y aun asi tener el descaro de decir que eran lo único que el amaba en realidad . Una hipocresía asi le quitaba el sueño todas las noches , donde pensaba que era en realidad amor

A el shinigami le entro el pánico . Besarla de nuevo le podría dar derecho a un maka chop atravesando todo su cráneo . O a otra cosa ; un escalofrio le recorrió la espalda de solo pensar eso . Debia de conformarse con su amistad por ella , bueno …

Ella era perfectamente simétrica


	4. Chapter 4 : Incidentes menores

Capitulo 4: incidentes menores

Pero el beso nunca llego a Maka, quien incluso había cerrado los ojos para darle un toque mágico al momento. Lo que sintió fue un balón de basquetbol que por unos centímetros paso por su cabeza y si no fuera porque kid la soltó para dirigir su vista al imbécil que lo había arrojado probablemente se habría desmayado ahí mismo .El shinigami retorció su sonrisa que paso a un gesto de desagrado tan rápido que parecía hacerlo siempre que veía a

¡Black star! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – le grito asomándose por la ventana desecha por el impacto. Claro, esto era una maldita conspiración para que las cosas con Maka no salieran bien en ninguna oportunidad posible. Probablemente si no estrangulaba un rato a ese mono azul asimétrico no pegaría el ojo en toda la noche

El imbécil que desvía el tiro eres tu - le bufo en medio de señales obscenas , detrás de el estaban Tsubaki y Soul fingiendo que no lo conocían por el escándalo que estaba armando en medio de la calle – soy tu dios y exijo que me des la pelota ahora mismo

Si la quieres puedes venir por ella , tienes un par de piernas – le respondió a la defensiva Kid , lo cual solo empeoro las cosas porque Black star le lanzo una mirada asesina desde lejos mientras decía un par de palabrotas entre dientes

¿Quieres pelear? déjate venir niñito, puedo derrotarte en menos de… - y en medio de la frase esta vez el impacto fue una enciclopedia temática usada a modo de proyectil por cortesía de maka. – pensándolo bien , Tsubaki puede comprar otro balón

Maka le dedico una sonrisa a Kid en modo de disculpa por su carácter mientras Soul entraba a la biblioteca discretamente como si estuviera en la película de misión imposible (si, no había visto las películas pero se sentía un espía profesional). Cualquiera con ojos se daría cuenta que esos dos no se declararían nada por pensar en que el otro no siente lo mismo "vaya que si son idiotas en cosas como esta "pensó escurriéndose entre las estanterías. Soul quería ver a Maka feliz y sin arrojarle libros románticos con 400 páginas en la cara y al lado de Kid se veía tan apacible y tranquila que acepto la propuesta de Liz para darles ese empujón que necesitaban. Aunque no creyó que sería tan difícil

¿Kid-kun? – rompió el silencio Maka sin darse cuenta aun de la tercera persona metida en esto

Solo Kid , Maka – le reprocho Kid jugueteando ; aun después de besarla ella lo seguía tratando con la formalidad entre estudiantes del Shibusen – no es como si fuera tu jefe o algo por el estilo

¿Pero algún día lo serás no? – tenía puestas demasiadas esperanzas en su futuro. Ser técnica de guadaña, convertir a Soul en guadaña mortal, tirar a Black star a un rio. El tipo de cosas que un ratón de biblioteca como ella sueña.

Si y entonces te obligare a saludarme de beso en la mejilla – rio maléficamente mientras Maka apartaba la vista y se sonrojaba a niveles de parecer un tomate - es broma … de veras , no quiero un maka-chop

No me importaría si lo hicieras – susurro en voz baja la chica de las coletas con un tono más intenso de rojo en el rostro. No era justo que Kid se tomara el asunto del beso como una tontería de niños mientras que ella no pensaba en otra cosa. – ¿pero que era lo que querías decirme? – cambio del tema aun mirando hacia otro lado

Pues yo… - si, su valor se había esfumado casi por completo y probablemente si no fuera por la Liz de su cabeza que le gritaba que se controlase ya hubiera salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero respiro profundamente y con una sonrisa seductora de galán de comercial de pasta de dientes le pregunto - ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Maka quedo en shock. De verdad se lo había preguntado a ella, a la chica que tenia mal genio y poca paciencia con cualquiera que no fuera el. De repente sintió la boca seca y al intentar responderle solo salió un gemido de su garganta; lo estaba echando a perder como siempre

Pero ahí estaba Soul y el albino estaba dispuesto a recurrir al plan B para que Maka no intentara acuchillar a Blair al llegar a casa. Así que, pegando un brinco salió del estante de novelas eróticas que estaban a la espalda de Kid y le susurro como un amante en medio de la noche:

Haz algo pronto o va a huir como sea de aquí - el shinigami pensó que las alucinaciones habían empeorado en grande porque ahora aparte de los gritos de Liz y la risa de Patty tenía a un Soul seductor en su cabeza. De todas formas le hizo caso

Maka, ¿eso es un no? – sabía que no lo era pero tenerla tan indefensa ante unas cuantas palabras era una sensación satisfactoria

Si, digo no, digo – se trabo la chica intentando actuar natural como si no hubiera dicho nada aun. Blair le había dado unos consejos para los hombres , pero pensando jamás usarlos casi se le habían olvidado

"Si no me equivoco aparte de actuar natural era hacer contacto visual y… y… hacer el Im sexy… no, eso no era. ¿Hacer una pose seductora que no revele mis intenciones? Oh Dioses, estoy perdida "se hablo para ella misma dentro de su cabeza. Con un pestañeo coqueto regreso a la conversación con Kid

Sería un verdadero placer – controlando sus gritos internos parecía una profesional haciendo eso. No necesitaba experiencia de primera mano por que tenia a Blair trabajando en un burdel de su parte.

El placer es mío – oh, sentía que lo hacía tan bien que cualquier fangirl se desmayaría viendo la tierna escena. El crédito, o al menos una parte, era para la voz de Soul dentro de su cabeza.

De nada compañero – le susurro la guadaña mientras se arrastraba en el suelo para que Maka no notara su presencia. Si Kid podía con esa mujer, tal vez el y Liz podrían intentarlo.

Sonrió con sus afilados dientes parecidos a los de un tiburón; primero lo primero, ósea que Makita estuviera lista para esta noche.

Aunque ya saben lo que dicen, las cosas planeadas son las que peor salen

Nota de la autora:

Eeeeeeh hola chicos, tanto tiempo sin actualizar *se pone la armadura para recibir los golpes por el retraso de los capítulos * pero pues las musas no se hacían presentes ni mi internet 737 En fin agradezco por cada uno de los rewiens que dieron a esta cosa que sin ustedes y las canciones románticas de Maroon 5 no sería nada de nah.


End file.
